remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Remnants of Skystone Wiki:Userpage Policy
Our way of running things here isn't exactly enlightened by the outside world - we tend to keep to ourselves. That being said, we'd like to outline how Userpages are treated here, because it may be different from what you're used to. * Your Userpage is yours. You can put anything you want on it, as long as it doesn't interfere with the rest of the wiki. You can put quest tables on it, you can put every single Userbox on it, you can make it 10,000 bytes of gibberish. Whatever you want is fine, provided it doesn't cause confusion - For example, please don't put a vandalism tag on your Userpage. * Your Userpage is viewed by other people. We would like to ask that you do not insult or attack other players on your Userpage, and that you keep information about you on your Userpage correct. For example, please do not claim you have 123456789 NP on your Userpage (because someone will report you for hacking), and please do not claim to have DXG Webdangler (again, someone will report you for hacking). * Your Userpage is a wiki page. Your Userpage is a wiki page, and therefore can be edited by anyone. Any vandalism to your Userpage should be reported to an , who will take care of the user who caused the vandalism. However, please don't report people for vandalism if they edit in good faith. Another User may correct a typo on your page that you looked over. Such an edit is not to make fun of you, demean you, or otherwise harm you, and should be treated as friendly help. Users may also play jokes on you by editing your Userpage. Please remember that your Userpage is yours, and you have the ability to remove any content you dislike. * The content on your Userpage is part of our wiki. Please keep in mind that any templates, transclusions, images, or videos on your Userpage are content from the wiki. Therefore, this content is subject to be modified, updated, or otherwise altered at any time. Please remember that content used on your Userpage may also be used in wiki pages that other users rely on. That being said: * have the right to change any content on your Userpage. will not force anything upon you - they may change the way something is used on your profile to reflect a new default setting, or change the way a template works to make it harmless on your Userpage. You have the power to undo most of these changes. Admins may make suggestions to you about how you can improve the functionality of your Userpage, but they will never force you to use what they think is the right way to do something. Please keep in mind that if an Admin changes something to remove your Userpage from a category, especially the Tags Report, you must leave the change on your Userpage. These changes should never affect the look or formatting of your Userpage, they only make it easier for Admins to keep the wiki clean and up to date. If, for any reason, an Admin changes something that critically affects your Userpage, you may leave a message on their talk page and ask for a reason why they changed what they changed, and if it would be possible to change it back. Admins do listen to your requests - just keep in mind, Admins have a lot to do, and may not get to you right away. Thanks for reading this, and happy wikiing! Category:Policy